Missing Princess, Wanted Thief, Who Will Win?
by WinterBabe05
Summary: Missing for months, theif suspected and maybe related to a crime involving the royal family. Do the Rangers have what is takes to capture the thief and bring the missing person back home? R&R GilanxOC Chapter 3 is up!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **_WinterBabe05, does not own or have any ownership in the novel 'Ranger's Apprentice' . Nor can she have any part in the best selling 11 series novel. _

**P.S.**  
><em>Please review at the bottom of the page :) i like getting reviews. And i made an oath, If i dont get 5 or less reviews I wont post another chapter. Tell your friends :) if you want another chapter you gotta review :)<br>i know its harsh, but its business... not really, but please really do review, i could be mean and say 10 reviews..  
><em>

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Run, that's all he could do, that's all he could think about doing, just running, running as far away from that awful place as possible. His powerful legs aching with exhaustions, but he wouldn't stop, he had to keep going. His slender hands curled into fists as he powered on. His face masked behind the hood that he always wore. He couldn't let his secret escape, not from the lips of the one person he trusted.

As he powered on he saw a building up in front of him, a tall structure, signifying that it was important and well known, Castle Redmont. Walking up to the entrance, the guards saw the figure approach. 'Name.' the guard stated as the figure approached the gates.

In return he got no reply. The guard asked again, this time more demanding. 'Sir, your name.' but again he got no reply. The figure stood motionless, and with the hood covering their face, it seemed unlikely to get an answer from the hooded stranger. 'Sir, I can't let you pass through these gates without a name, or an identification of who you are.' The guard stated again. Again, there was no reply.

The guard was starting to get impatient, he had met a lot of people at this gate who had rattled him up and gotten him angry, but this guy took the cake. He was gonna lose it. He finally saw the hooded figure move slightly, he could see the rest of his cloak that was attached to the hood, the cloak was a dirty brown colour, which looked like it was thrown to the dirt and stood on. The rest of the clothes he saw slightly, through the little gap the cloak gave. He saw the same texture of clothing, ratty and dirty.

The guard took a step closer, but the person made no sudden movement. The guard looked him up and down and simply stated again, 'Sir, I need your name, _now_.' The figure lifted his head a tiny bit, took one step back and turned around and started towards the woods. The guard was baffled by the actions of the person, and decided to leave it at that. But just as he was about to go back to his post, the hooded figure started sprinting towards the wall, the guard just stood there with a smirk on his face, knowing that he couldn't possibly jump over it.

But he was dead wrong; the figure ran at full speed and took two steps up the wall before placing his hands on the edge and pulling himself over the other side. The guard was stunned and couldn't move for a few second before rushing in through the gates to search for the trespasser.

The hooded figure stood up, briefly taking in his surroundings before running to a building that had a couple open windows and maybe a few more had lights on. Quickly running across the courtyard, through all the towns people he made it to his destination. But stopping him from completing his goal, he heard someone familiar, someone he met just before. The guard, the figure spotted him in the middle of a crowd searching for him. He had to get inside, slipping into the shadows, he quietly, well, as quiet as you could get in a market, he slid in through the gap in the doorway.

As he turned his attention away from the entrance he saw that he was inside some sort of bed and breakfast kind of thing. On his left he saw a kitchen; he quickly went in and took a small piece of bread. His stomach growled with satisfaction as he devoured his little treat. As he walked on, he went past a small dining room, a little living room, and maybe a bathroom/laundry. He took a turn and went up a few flights of stairs. Walking down a hallway he saw a study not too far off from where he was currently.

He slowly walked in, checking all corners and making sure no one was lurking around and sneaking up on him. He walked carefully over to the desk that sat in the middle of the room, with a few piles of paper work on top. Picking up a sheet he read the contents of the page;

_**Urgent Report – Baron Arald**_

_There has been sighting of a stranger running through the woods, heading towards the Castle. I urge you to send a few scouts out to investigate. This thief has caused chaos and may have a link to the Royal Family – De Clermont. They have been on the run for a week and half now, and they must be stopped. The name, age and birth are all unknown, for when in custody, did not speak and comply with any of our terms and conditions._

_The Ranger at Cordom Fief spotted the thief a few days ago, and reports from other rangers say that they are heading towards you. _

_Keep an eye out Baron, or better yet your ranger. This thief is sneaky and easily outwitted the troops of the others._

_~ Baron Kingsley._

The dark figure smirked slightly, knowing all too well who the person in question was. A slight sound gave a hint that someone else was in the room. The thief looked around slowly before setting his eyes on the chair dead straight in front of him. He could tell there was something off about the right side of the chair, the lighting was darker. And he knew all too well that it wasn't the lights in the room.

The thief smirked once more, before giving a big hint of the border breach and threw his dagger right in the middle of the chair, the dagger had a small emblem imbedded in the hilt of the knife, and it was one of a royal family. On the hilt around a circle of a wolf were the markings, 'L. G. DC.' In cursive. He turned around and faced the open window, he started running before swan diving out the opening, rolling and squatting when he landed on the ground. Heading towards the gate, and making camp. Not once did he look back.


	2. Chapter 1

Ok, so i wasnt bothered waiting, coz obviously no one is going to review :( sad face. BUT! since im nice and i might get 5 reviews, if i post the first chappie up :D please review at the bottom, and i will give you a cookie :)

**Disclaimer: **_WinterBabe05, is sooooo cut for not owning John Flanagan's - Ranger's Apprentice. And considering she never will can only make fanfictions about the book. :( _

_ENJOY!_

_remember, 5 reviews :)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

'Are we nearly there yet?' Will asked for perhaps the tenth time that morning.

Halt gave vent to a small sigh of exasperation. Other than that, he made no reply. They had been on the road now for three days and it seemed to Will that they must be close to the Gathering Ground. Several times in the past hour, he had noticed an unfamiliar scent in the air. He mentioned it to Halt, who said briefly, 'It's salt. We're getting close to the sea,' then refused to elaborate any further. Will glanced sidelong at his teacher, hoping that perhaps halt might deign to share a little more information with him, but the Ranger's keen eyes were scanning the ground in front of them. From time to time, Will noticed, he looked up into the trees that flanked the road.

'Are you looking for something?' Will asked and Halt turned in his saddle.

'Finally a useful question,' he said, 'yes, as a matter of fact, I am. The Chief Ranger will have sentries out around the Gathering Ground. I always try to fool them as I'm approaching.'

'Why?' asked Will and Halt allowed himself a tight little grin.

'It keeps them on their toes,' he explained. 'They'll try to slip behind us and follow us in, just so they can say they've ambushed me. It's a silly game they like to play.'

'Why is it silly?' asked Will. It sounded exactly like the sort of skill exercises that he and Halt practised regularly. The grizzled Ranger turned in his saddle and fixed Will with an unblinking stare.

'Because they never succeed,' he said. 'And this year they'll be trying even harder because they know I'm bringing in an apprentice. They'll want to see how good you are.'

'Is this part of the testing?' Will asked and Halt nodded.

'It's the start of it. Do you remember what I told you last night?'

Will nodded. For the past two nights, around the camp fire, Halt's soft voice had given Will advice and instructions on how to conduct himself at the Gathering. Last night, they'd devised tactics for use in case of an ambush – just the sort of thing that Halt had mentioned now.

'When will we …' he began, but suddenly Halt was alert. He held up a warning finger for silence and Will stopped speaking instantly. The Ranger's head was turned slightly. The two horses continued without hesitation.

'Hear it?' Halt asked.

Will craned his head too. He thought that, just maybe, he could hear soft hoof beats behind them. But he wasn't sure. The gait of their own horses masked any real sound from the trail behind. If there was someone there, his horse was moving in step with their own. Then, he felt a tingling sensation on the back of his neck, he turned his head slightly to take a look at the trees but saw nothing, he moved his sight slowly but still saw nothing.

'Change gait.' Halt whispered. 'On three. One, two, three.'

Simultaneously, they both nudged their left toes into the horses' shoulders. It was just one of the many signals to which Tug and Abelard were trained to respond.

Instantly, both horses hesitated in their stride. They seemed to skip a pace, then continued in their even gait.

But the hesitation had changed the pattern of their hoof beats and for an instant, Will could hear another set of horses' hooves behind them, like a slightly delayed echo. Then the other horse changed gait as well to match their own and the sound was gone.

'Ranger horse,' Halt said softly. 'It'll be Gilan, for sure.'

'How can you tell?' Will asked.

'Only a Ranger horse could change his pace quickly as that. And it'll be Gilan because it's always Gilan. He loves trying to catch me out.'

'Why?' asked Will and Halt looked sternly at him.

'Because he was my last apprentice,' he explained. 'And for some reason, former apprentices just love to catch their former masters with their breech down.' He looked accusingly at his current apprentice. Will was about to protest that he would never behave in such a fashion after he graduated, then he realised he probably would, and at the very first opportunity. The protest died unspoken.

Halt signalled for silence, and scanned the trail ahead of them. Then he pointed. 'That's the spot there,' he said. 'Ready?'

There was a large tree close to the side of the trail, with branches hanging out just above head height. Will studied it for a moment, then nodded. Tug and Abelard continued their even pacing toward the tree. As they came closer, Will kicked his feet from the stirrups and rose to stand, crouching, on Tug's back. The horse didn't vary his pace as his master shifted position.

As they passed under the branches, Will reached up and seized the lowest one, swinging himself up onto it. The instant his weight left Tug's back, the little horse began to pace more vigorously, forcing his hooves into the ground with each step so that there would be no sign to a tracker behind them that his load had suddenly lightened.

Silently, Will climbed higher into the tree until he found a spot where he had a solid perch and a clear view. He could see Halt and the two horses moving down the trail. Will cautiously turned and took in his small surroundings, sensing that feeling again, like he was being watched. Again, Will surveyed his surroundings making sure no one else was there with him, and passed it off as nerves.

As Halt reached the next bend, he urged Tug to keep going, then halted Abelard and swung down from the saddle. He dropped to his knees, seeming to study the ground for signs of tracks.

Now will could hear the other horse behind them, He looked back the way they had come but another bend hid their follower from sight.

Them, the soft hoof beats ceased.

Will's mouth was dry and his heart beat faster and faster inside his ribcage. He was sure the sound must be audible to anyone within fifty metres or so. But his training asserted itself and he stood motionless on the tree branch, among the leaves and dappled shadows, watching the trail behind them.

A movement!

He saw it from the corner of his eye, then it was gone. He peered closely at the spot for a second or two, then remembered Halt's lessons: _Don't focus your attention on one spot. Keep a wide focus all the time and keep scanning. You'll see him as a movement, not as a figure. Remember, he's a Ranger too and he's been trained in the art of not being seen._

Will widened his focus and scanned the forest behind them. Within seconds, he was rewarded by another sign of movement. A branch swung back into place as an unseen figure passed silently by.

Then, ten metres further on, a bush swayed slightly. Then he saw a clump of tall grass springing slowly back into position from where a passing foot had crushed it momentarily.

Will stayed stock-still. He marvelled at the fact that their pursuer could move through the forest without his seeing him. Obviously, the other Ranger had left his horse behind and was stalking Halt on foot. Will's eyes swivelled for a quick glance at Halt. His teacher still seemed to be preoccupied with some sign on the ground.

Another movement came from the forest, just ahead of him. He could see a figure move from the trees across from him, a few leaves shook back in place. He could see a black shadow moving branch to branch, and then finally it disappeared.

The unseen Ranger had passed Will's hiding place now and was moving back towards the trail, intent on surprising Halt from behind.

Suddenly, a tall figure in a grey-green cloak seemed to rise out of the ground in the middle of the trail, some twenty metres behind the kneeling figure of Halt. Will blinked. One moment the figure hadn't been there. Next, he seemed to materialise out of thin air. Will's hand began to move towards the quiver of arrows, then he halted the movement. Halt had told him the night before: _Wait until we're talking. If he's not talking, he'll hear the slightest movement you make._

Will gulped, hoping that the tall figure hadn't heard the movement of his hand towards the quiver. But it seemed that he'd stopped in time. Below him, he heard a cheerful voice call out.

'Halt, Halt!'

Halt turned and rose slowly to his feet, brushing the dirt from his knees as he rose. He put his head on one side and studied the figure in the middle of the trail, who was leaning easily on a longbow identical to Halt's own.

'Well, Gilan,' he called. 'I see you're still making that old joke.'

The tall Ranger shrugged and replied cheerfully, 'The joke appears to be on you this year, Halt.'

As Gilan spoke, Will's hand moved quickly but quietly to his quiver and selected an arrow, laying it ready on the bowstring. Halt was speaking again now.

'Really, Gilan? And what joke would that be, I wonder?'

The amusement was evident in Gilan's voice as he replied to his old master.

'Come now, Halt. Admit it. For once I've got the best of you – and you know how many years I've been trying.'

Halt rubbed one hand over his grizzled beard thoughtfully.

'It beats me why you keep on trying, Gilan, as a matter of fact.'

Gilan laughed. 'You should know how much pleasure it gives an ex-apprentice to get the better of his master, Halt. Now come on. Admit it. This year, I've won.'

As the tall figure spoke, Will carefully drew back the arrow, sighting on a tree trunk some two metres to Gilan's left. Halt's instruction echoed in his ears: _Choose a target close enough to startle him when you shoot. But for pity's sake not too close. If he moves, I don't want you putting an arrow through him!_

Hiding in the trees, sat the hooded stranger with a smirk planted on his face. His eyes showing mischief as he watched from his perch, the scene play out in front of him. The two Rangers talking in the middle of the trail, while a little apprentice was perched in the tree opposite him. The stranger's hand slowly moved towards his belt, where hanging on the side was two daggers, and a small satchel strapped to his thigh filled will little daggers.

He could see the shadow move within the trees, watching him with eagle eyes the stranger watched as the two Rangers continued talking.

'Ah yes… apprentices and masters. They're a strange combination, all right. But tell me, Gilan, my old apprentice, aren't you forgetting something this year?'

The stranger could tell that the older Ranger put more stress on the word apprentice, he watched as the younger Ranger looked around, searching for the young apprentice. Just as he turned, an arrow hissed passed the Ranger I and into the tree he was currently sitting in. The young Ranger looked at the arrow shocked and quickly justified where the arrow came from and looked in the trees for the culprit.

'Come down Will.' The older Ranger, Halt, called to the trees. The young apprentice swung down from the lowest branch and walked up to the duo. They all greeted each other and exchanged compliments on skills.

The stranger starting sneaking back into the thick brush, and started getting away from the scene, before any of the Rangers noticed him. He skilfully jumped from branch to branch, making enough distance in-between him and the trio as could before jumping down and landing on the ground with a soft, almost audible thud.

He casually walked over to a stream, making sure no one was watching and that there were no more Rangers hiding in the trees or in the shadows. He started striping down to his under-garments. Fixing the cloth wrapped around his chest, he slowly started sinking into the cool water. As the water started relaxing his muscle, his thoughts turned back to the master and apprentice. Their words echoed in his mind: '_So, how far is the gathering now?' the young apprentice asked his master._

'_Not too far now, Will,' replied the older Ranger, not returning a look at the boy. He turned so he could face him and continued. 'Remember what I told you about the testings?' _

_The boy nodded before the Ranger continued._

'_There are three different tests,' he started. 'Archery, mapping and stealth. In archery, you only get 20 arrows and in 5 minutes you must hit all targets but never doing one twice. There will be other apprentices, and they can cut your arrow off anytime during the test. In mapping, you must locate where every possible sneak attack entrances are for you fief, this is a difficult part in the assessment, as you must know you fief inside and out. But I suspect you already know a lot about the exits and entries. In the stealth exercise, you must not let anyone find you for 20 minutes. If any of the assessing Rangers spot you three times, you then fail the test. But seeing as you have been trained by the very best and you already have that skill of not being found, then I know you will do well.'_

_Halt finished his explanations of the tests and their rules. But also not giving away too much information about passing and failing each test. Will listened intently and nodded every few minutes. He knew he could do this test, and he knew he would pass them. He just had to make sure that no one else ruined, or sabotaged his chances at passing._

The stranger picked up his closed and changed into a green/ brown splotchy tunic and wrapped the necessary weapons around his waist and the bow and his quiver around his torso, while also attaching the small daggers on his thigh. He flipped up his hood on his grey/ green cloak and headed toward the Gathering.


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you to, **Sa-Fyre** and **Trouble in the Night** for their reviews. considering the fact that they were the only two, i can be proud that there are people who are actually reading my story :3

**Disclaimer:** _WinterBabe05 is trying to befriend John Flanagan on facebook..._

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Capter 2<p>

The Gathering was large, there were many Rangers, but thankfully, none of them realised a new edition. Walking to the head of the camp, there stood an average man, probably in his forties. He was wearing the Rangers' required attire. He had an uneven beard, as do most senior Rangers; he could see some streaks of silver in his beard, signifying that he was getting old.

Walking over to the old Ranger, a person handed over a note to the old Ranger with no words spoken whatsoever. The old Ranger looked down at the note in his hand, scanning the written words scribbled down on the parchment of paper.

_**Ranger Crowley.**_

_This here, is my apprentice, Luke, he has trained well for these tests._

_It is my deepest apologies that I could not attend this event, as I have come down with an illness, as I write to you; I am being treated by the best in my fief. _

_Again, I send my deepest apologies. Please let my apprentice attend the testing. _

_~ Ranger John_

The old Ranger looked at the figure standing in front of him, his head up but not high enough to see his face, his hood casting a shadow on his face giving no chance to have a look. The rest of the clothing and weapons were defiantly Ranger weapons, but there was a little bump on his right thigh. Crowley couldn't tell what it was. He was puzzled by the sudden appearance of this stranger, but he was even more baffled of who the Ranger in question was.

Who was Ranger John? Was there even a Ranger John? What fief did he belong to? Did he even have a fief?

All these questions ran through Crowley's mind as he studied the apprentice closely, until he finally came to a decision of letting him participate in the testing, but keeping a close eye on this stranger. A very close eye.

'What's your name boy?' Crowley asked the figure shuffling slightly under his gaze.

'Luke.' Came his low, gruff reply. Well John didn't mention that he sounded like a sleeping boar. Crowley kept the comment to himself, in case he offended the apprentice.

'Well, Luke, it seems as though you will be participating in the testings after all. Shame that your master wasn't able to attend.' He said, still puzzled by the note. Luke just nodded under his gaze.

He wasn't going to let this old Ranger get the best of him. He'll make it through the testings and become a Ranger and complete his goal by finally getting out of that horrid place he was forced to call home.

He thanked Crowley and went to find a clear spot to set up camp. He finally found a place by a tree, he set up his tent and made a fire. Not too far away he could hear a group talking about a thief. He carefully, and silently walked over without making any noise. He hid behind the tent set up for them, making sure not to touch it. He listened in on their conversation.

'Yeah, I spotted the thief a few weeks ago, he was like a shadow running across the open and up the gate wall. He ran into the Baron's building and not to long after came back out. After he left, I went into his office and found a dagger pinned to the Baron's seat. It had a wolf on it and on the outside it was engraved with "L. G. DC."' One of the Rangers on the closer side was talking, he didn't look to old, just in his late twenties.

'Now that you mentioned it. I did see the thief as well, he read a letter on the Baron's desk and threw a dagger at the chair, had the same imprint that you described. Do you think he has anything to do with the missing member?' The old Ranger said, he had a rough beard that looked like it had been cut with a knife and a broken mirror. His beard also had silver streaks through it, letting Luke know that he was about in his late thirties.

'It's the exact same in my fief.' Said a younger one, maybe late teens early twenties. 'Did the same thing with the dagger and chair, but didn't see him read anything on the desk.' He paused for a bit, letting the information sink in to everyone's minds.

'I think there might be a pattern in the daggers and chairs.' He said again.

'Like what, Gilan, we've been on his case for weeks, and on top of that we have the missing princess. It's not like he's just going to show up willing to be locked up for crimes, and willing to pay charges.' The closer Ranger said.

'I know, Merron, but if you just stood back and looked at the bigger picture maybe you could see something.' Gilan said a little more irritated.

'Gilans' right.' A boy said, he must be fifteen or fourteen, looks a bit small to be a Ranger though.

'What do you mean "Gilans' right"? We don't have time to concentrate on the bigger picture, Will, I know you're only an apprentice and you're new at this, but you should leave this to the senior Rangers.' Merron replied to Will, no wonder he looked young to be a Ranger, he was an apprentice.

Luke walked over smoothly to join the gang of four. 'Hey, I'm Luke; I overheard you guys talking about the thief that's been going around to different fiefs.' Luke said, leaving no trace of knowledge on the subject.

The old Ranger looked at him sternly, but Luke didn't even flinch. He just stared back without trying to reveal too much of his face. He may be allowed to join in on the tests, but he still was undercover.

'You sound a little too.' Gilan paused for a minute to look for the word. 'Gruff, like you have a cold or something.' Gilan finished, the old Ranger continued to study Luke, as if trying to find an answer within him.

'Yeah, my voice tends to be like that.' Luke said calmly. The Ranger continued to stare, before Luke couldn't take enough he said.

'Can I help you?' He said in the calmest voice possible, a few minutes and he was already feeling the urge to punch him in the face.

'Yes, you can. Could you tell me what fief you're from?' The old Ranger replied, picking up no trace of annoyance.

'I'm not from any fief sir, my mentor is. I am merely his apprentice.' Luke replied.

'Ok, so which fief is your mentor from? And what is your mentor's name?' he asked again.

'My mentor's name is Ranger Gordon. His fief is the Ferra fief sir.' Luke replied again.

'That's the royal fief, where the missing princess was, well, missing.' Gilan said, confusing his wording in the process.

'Gilan, I think we got it that the princess is missing, the first time you said it.' the old Ranger said.

'Sorry, Halt.' Gilan replied sheepishly.

Luke could see a strand of dark brown hair fall in front of his face; he quickly looked at the group before faking a yawn. 'Sorry, guys. I'm really tired, I'll see you all tomorrow, yeah?' he asked as he was backing away slowly.

The group nodded and maybe said a few "yeah, ok." In return, Luke took the chance to quickly escape the scene into his tent. He took off his hood and took out the hair tie that was holding his hair up in a tight bun. His hair fell from the bun and down below his shoulders. He let out a hardly audible sigh.

Reaching for under his shirt, he took off the bandages wrapped around his chest and torso, letting the skin breathe for the first time in a while.

'Stupid fief.' He said, voice changing completely into a feminine tone. 'Lyla, why did you have to be forced to stay in the palace?' Lyla asked herself.

'Did anyone else think that was just a bit weird?' Gilan announced once Luke was gone. Everyone nodded their head. Halt just looked very distance at that moment.

'Halt? What's wrong?' Will asked. The sound of his voice jolted Halt out of thought.

'Oh, nothing Will, just thinking. Wasn't it a bit odd when he said what fief his mentor is from.' Halt put a little stress on the word mentor. Everyone could see where this was going, but urged him to continue just to confirm their suspicions.

'What do you mean, Halt?' Merron asked. Everyone looked at Halt with deep interest.

'Well, Luke said that his mentor, Ranger Gordon, is from Ferra fief.' The rest of the group just looked at him with quizzical expressions.

'and?' Gilan questioned.

'And, there is no Ranger Gordon in Ferra fief.' Halt finished.

'So, are you saying he's an imposter?' Merron asked.

'I'm implying that "Luke" or whoever he is, may be working with or for the thief.' Halt replied.

'Or he could be the thief.' Gilan finished. They were all on the same page now. Will was still sitting there thinking of when Gilan was trying to sneak up on Halt, he saw a figure in the trees opposite him.

'What are you thinking of Will?' Merron asked. The rest of the trio looked at Will, expecting an answer from the apprentice.

'Well, on the way here, when Gilan was trying to get Halt, and I was in the trees, I saw a figure opposite the path. It looked like there was someone else there. And he wasn't a Ranger, but he sure blended in like one.' Will finished looking around at the group for an answer. 'I felt like we were being watched a few times on the way here.' He finished.

Halt put his hand to his chin, in the classic thinking pose. He mumbled under his breath, hardly audible to hear. Then he cleared his throat.

'Halt, is something wrong?' Will asked his mentor.

'It seems as though you're right, on the way here I, too, felt the feeling that we were being watched by something in the trees and on the ground. But I could never pinpoint exactly where he was. It seems as though I wasn't the only person with good perception senses.' Halt finished with looking at Will with a glint of acknowledgement in his eyes for his young pupil.

Will got the hint, and felt proud of his pickup. But then went back to the figure in the trees, if only he could figure out who they were, or maybe, if it was Luke then they could take him into questioning.

While Will was thinking to himself, Gilan, with his sharp senses, he heard a feminine voice not too far away. He looked to where the sound was coming from. 'I'll be right back, I need to go piss.' Gilan said, rushing in his speech.

'Thanks for that, Gilan.' Merron replied with a slight shake of his head. Gilan only grinned and went to find the source of the noise.

' – Why did you have to be forced to stay in the palace?' the feminine voice asked. Gilan continued to stand outside the tent, a few feet away, but just enough to hear the soft audible sound of a woman slip out of the tent.

He could hear her shuffle around inside the tent, and move to find a comfortable position. He had the urge to walk up and un-zip the tent to see who it was. But then he thought back to her choice of words, and the precise order of them. _"Why did you have to be forced to stay in the palace?" _

The words continued to echo in his mind, as he continued watching the now-still tent. Forced to stay in the palace? What did this person mean? It couldn't be King Duncan's daughter, Cassandra. She was happy where she was.

Gilan, left the scene and walked back over the trio. His mind deep in thought and his expression showing no trace of evidence of finding out there was a woman at the gathering.

'How was your trip?' Merron asked smirking slightly.

Gilan released himself of thinking and came back to the present. He smirked slightly as well and answered confidently.

'Very well thanks. I got a load off.' He stated while still smirking. Merron chuckled a bit, got up and said to the group.

'Well, now that Gilan had a wonderful journey in the land of the gross, I should be heading off now.' They all nodded and said good-bye to Merron as he disappeared off to his own quarters.


	4. Chapter 3

Wow, one person? more reviews make me feel like people are reading my stories :) otherwise i cut it off coz its not interesting :( but since i was actually bothered to type this up i will be nice :)

**Disclaimer:** _I can never own it OK! lets just leave it at that, the closest i can get is this fanfiction, and my collection of the book :)_

Chapter 3

Lyla laid her head down on her pillow, pulling the blanket up to her chin, her eyes searched around the tent for any entry points that could lead to her fatal discovery.

Closing her eyes slowly, Lyla's mind flashed back to the memories back at the palace.

_A little girl with dark brown pigtails was running through the courtroom with a boy about a year older than herself. The little girl was at least 7 years old and the boy, 8._

'_Luke, hurry up! I'm winning!' the little girl yelled at the older boy, Luke. _

'_Not for long Lyla, I'll win, just you wait and see.' He called back, both having large smiles on their faces._

* * *

><p>'<em>Will you promise me you won't tell a soul of my breakout?' A woman aged 19 asked a 20 year old man. Her dark chocolate brown eyes searching his blue ones.<em>

'_I'm your father's trusted knight, Lyla.' Luke replied. His eyes searching hers, what he found hurt him, pain, sadness and something else, trust._

'_Please, Luke, for me.' She said, closing the gap in-between the two of them. 'It's been you and I from the beginning, don't ruin this now, this was meant to happen.' She said, the two of the, inches away from each other now. _

'_Will you come back for me?' He asked, whispering as they were millimetres apart._

'_Only if I know you won't tell my secret.' Lyla got her hood ready to flip on._

'_I promise.' With those two words, the two closed the gap and shared a feeling the two have felt for each other for years. But unfortunately, they had to stop._

'_Lyla, are you awake?' said a voice belonging to a maid from the other side of the door. The duo stared at the door for a few seconds before registering that they only had mere minutes for her escape._

'_Quick, Lyla, before they know you're missing, I'll hold her off as long as I can.' Luke said before pecking Lyla on the lips one last time before she jumped out of the window and landing smoothly on the ground. She looked up the three stories before finding her best friend and lover staring out the window watching her._

_She waved goodbye and he did the same before she sped off in the shadows._

Lyla woke up early in the morning. The sun illuminating the tent fabric. A soft moan was heard from her sluggish form. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she started preparing herself for the beginning of the three tests. Wrapping her torso and chest in a bandage to cover her womanly figure and tying her hair back in a bun. She was ready to get into her gear.

A few minutes later, she was ready, her name, Luke, the one reminder she has of the one person she trusted. Unfortunately, the thought about riches over took his mind, and all his promises were broken the minute the thought came through. Now she was on the run. But this time, more eager to escape it than ever before.

Slowly getting out of the tent, she erected herself and took in the scene forming around her. Men, everywhere, well as far as she could tell. Most of them had hoods on so it was hard to tell the gender, but by looking at most of the people walking around and setting up the tests, they were men. A few of the people turned to look at the hooded figure near the tent, but as soon as they turned to look, they turned back just as quickly.

Taking even steps, Lyla carefully looked at everyone's job. Some were setting up the multiple targets for the accuracy test, others were setting up the individual maps of various fiefs for the geography test and there wasn't anything to do really in the stealth test. All in all, nearly everyone was moving around.

After a few more minutes on studying each Ranger, a grizzled Ranger walked up to Lyla, cautious and aware of what she might be hiding underneath the grey and green moulted cloak of hers, but not showing any sign of it.

'So, boy, how far are you in your training?' Halt asked, studying her once again.

'Only two more years of training left, sir.' Came her gruff reply as she masqueraded her voice once more.

'So you should be around 19, aren't you?' Lyla carefully shifted her weight to her left foot and slowly moved her right leg out at shoulders width, while giving the look as she was adjusting her stance to a more comfortable position. Slowly, she rose to the front of her feet, while still leaving a small gap that could fit a piece of paper under and quickly be brought out.

'Yes sir.' She replied again, already in a stance that allowed her to make the first move without preparing. But knowing this Ranger, and the skills he possess, it was unlikely she could strike first without a blow to her body by an arrow that could be pulled from the quiver, knocked on the bow string, drawn and fired in a heartbeat.

_Play it slowly, make him think you're not a threat, and maybe, just maybe, he won't aim an arrow for your head. _Lyla thought to herself, if she was going to show the people that she wasn't some harmless girl, who couldn't take care of herself. Then she would first have to prove the patience and quick thinking she possessed her whole life. One little screw up would change everything for her, and the plan would be ruined.

'Well then, Crowley wanted me to tell you that the first test starts in half an hour.' Lyla nodded her head, showing that she got the message; Halt went on his way without giving a second glance back at the stranger who appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

><p>The first test was the archery test.<p>

4 apprentices stood in a line, all facing 6 targets ranging from distances and heights. The aim of the test was to use 20 shots to hit your marks, and then with another 5 cut off your opponents. They only had 5 minutes. 2 mins for preparations and 3 mins for the practical part.

'Apprentices, get ready to begin shoot in... 3,' Lyla quickly planned out her shooting, shoot 4 target arrows then use one of the five arrows to knock someone else off course.

'2…,' Steady breaths were taken by all the participants as they readied their arrows to the strings.

'1, go!' as the sound of the caller rang through their ears, each apprentice started firing their arrows, knocking them to the string and drawing the bow. Each one landing on their targets, while some were unlucky and were either missed or hit off course.

Lyla took steady breaths, and knew not to rush too much like the others did. Handling the arrows with skill and precision, she carefully, while quickly, drew them back and raised it to hit her targets. Each arrow hitting bulls eye. As she shot her arrow 45 degrees to the right, one of the other apprentices hit the tail of the arrow and sent it going left, rather than the original course.

Lyla saw this action, and quickly corrected the arrow with her own waiting a heartbeat before firing another arrow at the tip of the previous one, she made sure both of their courses were headed to another target. But remembering her penalty of shooting two arrows at the same target.

The caller made another announcement, saying that the test was over. Four Rangers approached Ranger Crowley and told him their report on each of the participants. There were three that she recognised. The old fart, Halt, the young idiot, Gilan, and the other jerk, Merron.

After they finished their little chat, the caller came back with Crowley.

'After our discussion on the four of you, and the hearing of your report on this assessment, we've decided that all of you passed this test. Will, congratulations, out of 20 arrows you managed to hit 3 on the targets and 14 more on the bulls eye. Peter, With 3 arrows hitting that inner ring and 13 hitting the bulls eye, you also made a clear pass, congratulations. Gordon, 2 arrows in the inner ring and 14 hitting the bulls eye, well done. Luke,' There was a long pause, as the old man stared at Lyla studying her as if he should decide if he should get rid of the pest or keep it. 'Luke shot ..


	5. Announcement!

Hey everyone!

I love you all for reading my story, I truly do! It means so much to me that you guys have taken the time to read my story :3

But I do have an announcement.

I have a new account and have moved my stories to there.

CaptainJVPirate

Make sure you look me up and follow/favourite and love the stories that were on here. ;)

I finally have the time to update my stories, thank god!

So prepare for more twists, cliff hangers ;) and possibly a complete change in the plot!

Can't wait to see you all on my other account!

Love you guys!

WinterBabe05/CaptainJVPirate! xx


End file.
